Despues de Tanto Tiempo
by Angie Grint Weasley Lupin
Summary: cap 7 segunda vez ke subo este fic!. Ella creia ke la habia engañado y se alejo de su lado sin dejar ke se explikara (los summaries no son lo mio¬¬)
1. Nø Qüîê®ø VøLvÉ® Å V€®Tê

**Wo0o0o0o0o0o0o0las!!!**

Bueeeeeee nu se ke paso ke me han borrado mis fics .

Y pos decidi no amargarme y volverlos a subir( XD no se van a librar tan fácilmente de mi HAHAHAHA ^^), corregidos, ya ke  tenian algunos horrores de ortografia (esta bien..todo el fic parecia pantano de errores ¬¬') 

En fin ^^' aki esta este fic que es el segundo que he eskrito espero ke les guste, y espero muchos reviews!!! (plixxx ke me borraron los ke tenia u_u) 

Haaaaaaa y  se me lo olvidaba kiero dedicar este cap a mis lokas keridas  **··LÿL¥**** ·· Nêƒ€ ·· Rø ··  y a mis niñas de maitre marauder's  **»L¥£ìå«»ÂîKø«  **a mi maaa ****± Äø/v\€ ±**

**^^**

y pos ahora si ia me voi y los dejo con el fic!

**Disklaimer****: todos sabemos bien ke la historia de hp pertenecio, pertenece y pertenecera por siempre a j.k. Rowling y a la warner asi ke solo los tomo prestados pa escribir mis zonzeras.**

**- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·Dë$þúê§  Ð Tånt° TîèmÞØ `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

**-¤--^] Nø ¶üîê®ø VøLvÉ® Å V€®Tê [^--¤-**

Ella estaba llorando sentada en la orilla de la cama con un periódico en la mano, miraba un baúl medio vació, de repente se levanto, se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla, y termino de guardar sus cosas en aquel baúl al bajar las escaleras miro el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita faltaba poco para que el llegara, mas le valía que saliera pronto de esa casa, pidió un taxi y se fue, muy lejos en donde el jamás la encontraría.

El al llegar a casa pensó que ella estaría con  alguna amiga o en casa de sus padres, se puso a ver la tele hasta que ya entrada la noche llamo su madre para preguntar por ella, el se empezo a preocupar y llamo a ginny  pero no la encontró subió a su cuarto para buscar la libreta de direcciones de esta, y su sorpresa fue que al entrar a su habitación no encontro nada, todas sus pertenencias habian desaparecido, le invadio un miedo ya que aunque hacia muchos años habia acabado la era de terror que los envolvia ella seguia siendo unas de las principales en derrotar al señor tenebroso, camino por todo el cuarto desesperado por encontrar alguna pista estaba a punto de llamar a su mejor amigo cuando vio un periodico,  el cual horas antes ella habia sostenido. Por las palabras corridas del diario noto que ella había llorado, a un lado vio unos garabatos que podia distinguir como 

**_– NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA-_**

****

****

****

- **-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

atte

**ÄngêL¦né** Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN****

**· Røn'§ Løvê® ûnK ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 4 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**


	2. 7 mêS€s

- **Heeeee**** aki t a el segundo cap! Espero les gute y dejen reviews . plixxxxxxxxx**

**Dedicado a nefe, lily, ro, ayla, aiko, lilia, mione (thanksss por tu review!!!)**

- 

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

Habían pasado ya 7 meses desde que Hermione se había ido, Ron la busco hasta por debajo de las piedras, sin éxito, el había estado demasiado triste por la decisión de ella, y mas por que ni oportunidad había tenido para explicarle lo que ella había visto en el periódico, sus amigos trataban de animarlo, y lo habían logrado al menos un poco, había mejorado bastante en quidittch por lo que dentro de poco seria el mejor guardián de ese año, premio que otorgaba el profeta deportivo, un día les dieron la noticia que tendrían que viajar a América a Los Ángeles para un partido amistoso con el equipo de allá.

Hermione se había ido de Inglaterra ya no quería saber nada mas de el así que prefirió alejarse lo mas posible yéndose a Los Ángeles, ahí le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el ministerio de magia y ella acepto.

Un día Hermione al salir del trabajo decidió ir a dar una vuelta al parque cercano de su casa, ella vivía en Los Ángeles muggle por que se le hacia mas cómodo, estaba un poco cansada y decidió sentarse un rato, estaba muy a gusto disfrutando de la tarde cuando un pequeño se le acerco, estaba llorando, -que te pasa ¿??- ed que no encuednto a mi mama, tengo miedo deñora pob favor me ayudaria???- le dijo el niño tiernamente- Hermione le agarro la mano y empezó a caminar por el parque buscando a los padres del pequeño, este había dejado de llorar, y Hermione miraba al niño que era pelirrojo de ojos azules, suspiro, se estaba imaginando que ella podría estar así a lado de su amado, un grito la saco de sus pensamientos- hijo!!!!!- el niño soltó a Hermione y corrió hacia su madre, ella sonrió- muchas gracias, creí que jamás lo volvería a ver- decía la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos- de nada- dijo Hermione, se disponía a darse la vuelta para irse cuando escucho- felicidades! Debe estar muy feliz no??- a ella se le ilumino la cara –si, gracias- y se quedo ahí parada, viendo como se iban la madre y su hijo.

En la misma ciudad un joven pelirrojo llamado Ron salía de un hotel bastante lujoso, acompañado por Harry su mejor amigo.

-vamos no se por que te empeñas en seguir así- decía un joven de ojos verdes- no es eso Harry, de verdad estoy cansado por el viaje, prefiero caminar un rato, cuando veníamos vi. un parque cerca de aquí, al rato regreso- dijo ron- esta bien, si te dan ánimos le dejare dicho a la recepcionista donde estaremos- volvió a hablar Harry despiendose de su amigo y entrando de nuevo al hotel. Ron se puso a caminar en dirección al parque que había visto, iba muy tranquilo cuando sintió que golpeo algo o a alguien, -lo siento- dijo este- hay tenga mas Cuidado por donde camina- decía la joven con quien había chocado- el miro hacia abajo para verla y quedo impresionado, ella estaba igual, tampoco se podía mover.

*por merlín no puede ser verdad, no por que??, por que el??*

*es ella, que hermosa esta, dile algo, habla no seas idiota, de perdido muevete*

*que hermosos ojos, tan azules como los recuerdo, claro nimodo que le hayan cambado en tan poco tiempo, hey Hermione que tonterías piensas, vamos muevete lo mas rápido que puedas no lo dejes hablar*

Hermione se movió hacia un lado para retomar el camino hacia su casa pero ron fue mas rápido la detuvo del brazo- nisiquiera me vas a saludar??- pregunto el- ha! Si hola, bueno me voy- intento caminar pero no pudo- como estas??........podemos hablar- hablo de nuevo el- 

*hay Hermione estas en un lió, inventa algo, parece que no te ha visto bien, si que bueno y que no lo haga, si no va a ser mas difícil para ti, anda tonta dile algo para que te puedas alejar* -no, no tenemos nada de que hablar, y si me disculpas tengo que irme, me esperan-

 *esos ojos con los que tantas noches soñé que me vieran, tienen un brillo especial, será por mi??, será por que nos hemos vuelto a ver??, ho no! Ha dicho que alguien la espera, un momento esta mas gordita, parece que si estuviera.....* ron la miraba de arriba a bajo, mientras Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, -se puede saber a quien esperas??- pregunto ron ya había vuelto su mirada a los ojos de Hermione- no, no se puede ya que no interesa en lo as mínimo así que adiós Ronald Weasley- se soltó y siguió caminando, el la miro como se iba alejando, hasta que ella dio vuelta en la esquina y la perdió de vista.......

- **-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**


	3. Nø þù€Dë §ê®

Wo0o0las!!

Aki ta el tercer cap de este ff ^^ 

Thanks** mione por tu review este cap va dedicadin a ti ^^ y a mis**** lokas y a mis**** marauder's**

**Besitos a todos!**

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - **

**- - --^[ Nø þù€Dë §ê® ]^-- - -**

- 

El se quedo ahí parado por un buen rato, no sabia por que pero creía que ella iba a regresar pero no fue así, regreso al hotel y se acostó, *_acaso estará casada??, no, no pudo olvidarme tan pronto, tan han pasado 7 meses, pero????, quien demonios la esperaba??, tal vez su madre, si eso, su madre era quien la esperaba, hay ron si serás idiota que no la viste bien??, ya hizo su vida por otro lado, lo mismo deberías hacer tu* con esos pensamientos se durmió._

Ella, estaba mirando por la ventana, estaba llorando _* por que??, por que tenia que aparecer, por que lo tenia que ver???, dios espero que no lo haya notado, si no me va a buscar y no!!, no quiero volver a  verlo, hay por que lo sigo queriendo después de lo que me hizo, ya Hermione ha todo lo posible por hacer como si no lo hubieras visto hoy, olvida todo lo que haz pasado con el, no puedes dejarte caer, menos ahorita*  ahí sentada en su sillón se quedo dormida._

Ron no le dijo nada a Harry  y se fue de ahí con la idea de que ella ya lo había olvidado, dispuesto a hacer su vida y a ya no sufrir por ella, Ella trato de olvidar ese día, y hacer su vida como los últimos 7 meses sola.

Después de 4 años, a Hermione le habían dado vacaciones, bueno cada año le daban pero ella nunca había aceptado, hasta ese año, que sus padres querían verla e iban a poder viajar a los Ángeles, así que ella decidió ir a Londres, tenia varios días en Londres y quiso salir al centro comercial que quedaba cerca de su casa, tenia tanto tiempo que no iba que no reconocía nada, estaba en una tienda de mascotas, ella estaba buscando algo, cuando escucho su nombre – Hermione??, Hermione Granger!!!- por merlín amiga eres tu???- ella volteo a ver a quien le hablaba era una joven pelirroja de estatura mediana, delgada, y pecosa era Ginny, ella se quedo petrificada al verla, pero reacciono rápido- Ginny!!!, no lo puedo creer...- las dos jóvenes se abrazaron y empezaron a platicar- pero mujer que te haz hecho, los años no pasan por ti- le decía Hermione a Ginny- pues ya vez el amor, ha mira te presento a james-dijo la pelirroja señalando a un niño de unos tres años que estaba parado frente a la vitrina de los cachorros y al escuchar su nombre se fue a lado de su madre- es mi hijo. Saluda james ella es....tu tía Hermione- le dijo la pelirroja y el niño saludo, Hermione lo miraba con ternura se parecía tanto  a Harry??-si mione es hijo de Harry – dijo la pelirroja quien había visto la cara de sorpresa de su amiga- Hermione estaba sorprendida que solo le sonrió al niño que tenia enfrente y después de un momento hablo – mucho gusto james, que guapo estas igual a tu padre – el niño le sonrió y como Hermione se había agachado para darle un beso al pequeño este se lo dio, de repente sintió que era jalada por algo o mas bien por alguien, Ginny miraba a esa personita pelirroja pecosa, con ojos azules que estaba jalando a Hermione y le había dicho mama _* un momento le dijo mama a Hermione..... Será posible que??_...*Hermione  se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña, suspiro y hablo – Ginny, james les presento a lilyth – hizo una pausa – mi hija – después de eso sonrió los niños se saludaron y Ginny se agacho para verla mejor – Hermione dime que es mi sobrina – dijo abrazando a la niña mientras Hermione solo asentía con la cabeza – bien será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, que ya fueron muchas impresiones por un día – dijo Hermione quien cargaba a lilyth, Ginny hizo lo mismo con james y salieron de la tienda de mascotas. 

Caminaron un poco y Hermione le dijo a Ginny que mejor fueran a su casa que estarían mas tranquilas, la pelirroja asintió y las dos junto a los pequeños salieron del centro comercial rumbo a la casa de Hermione, al llegar Ginny le pidió el teléfono para avisarle a Harry que pasara por ella mas tarde a lo que herms no se opuso.

-Harry, amor!, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo la pelirroja 

- si dime – dijo la otra voz – necesito que pases a recogerme  a esta dirección, no preguntes mas ya veras cuando vengas – después de darle la dirección a Harry colgó el teléfono y se fue a la sala junto a los demás. 

-ahora si explica???- dijo Ginny, Hermione solo suspiro y empezó a hablar – cuando tu hermano y yo terminamos yo me fui a vivir a estados unidos, no quería volver a saber nada de el, quería estar alejada de todo lo que me lo recordara, y bueno ya estando haya me entere de que estaba embarazada, no sabia que hacer, estaba asustada, y no dije nada, aun seguía molesta con el y decidí no llamarlo, ni decirle nada – en ese momento fue interrumpida por Ginny – si, pero es el padre!!, tenia derecho a saberlo- Hermione solo agacho la mirada y siguió –después de un tiempo lo vi., pero creo que en ese momento fue mas el miedo de verlo que no le dije nada, aun y de que me vio embarazada preferí hacerle creer que estaba ya con alguien mas – pero Hermione como pudiste!!!! – un leve grito de Ginny la volvió a interrumpir, Hermione ya había empezado a llorar – ya Ginny por favor no me hagas mas difícil este momento, y por favor te voy a pedir que el no se entere, por favor no le digas nada, no quiero volver a verlo – dijo Hermione enérgicamente, en ese momento llegaron los padres de esta, y lilyth junto con james  los recibieron, los señores Granger se asombraron de ver a la pelirroja allí y dejaron que su hija les dijera como se habían encontrado, después de unos momentos las dejaron solas nuevamente. Ginny trataba reconvencer a Hermione de que le dijera a ron sobre la niña sin obtener ningún resultado. Empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Ginny que no diría nada.

Harry se estaba acercando a la dirección que su esposa le había dado, al estar sobre la calle pensó * _no puede ser aquí viven los papas de Hermione..... La habrá visto???.... sí es la casa de ella de mi amiga!!* _al bajarse del coche toco temeroso la puerta y Hermione le abrió, lo primero que hicieron fue darse un largo abrazo, lo hizo pasar a la sala, donde estaba su esposa, james y lilyth, Harry al ver a la pequeña casi se va de espaldas _*esa niña es igualita a ron *-_se lo que estas pensando Harry, y si, es mi hija y bueno bien sabes quien es el padre-dijo Hermione, este sonrió y abrazo a la niña, al igual que a Ginny Hermione hizo prometer a Harry que no le diría nada a su amigo, ya cuando era algo tarde la pareja se despidió, diciéndole que a los dos días la verían, tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que ella estaría en la ciudad, para estar con ella y con la niña, cuando se fueron Hermione subió a su cuarto acostó a la niña que ya estaba dormida y abrazándola se quedo dormida también ella.

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

atte

**•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN Äk€nHGå®ß •·.·´¯`·.·• **

**· Røn'§ Løvê®  ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 5 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**


	4. ¿Håßîã Ä£GùNã Ê§Þ€®ãnZÄ ?

**Ho0o0o0litas!!! Bueeeee ia seee me he tardado mil en ectualixar . pero kreanme un es mi kulpa!! No tenia internet i buee los asuntos muggles me traian vuelta loka i aunke este fic ia esta kasi terminado solo era de guardar en un diskette i subirlo en un ciber siempre ke keria hacerlo se me olvidaba…en fin en serio sorri por el retraso para los pokos ke lo leen…… kap dedicado komo siempre a mis amigas a kienes extraño muxooo..**

**Atte******

**Angie Grint Weasley Lupin A****kenhgarb******

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

**- -¤--^] ¿Håßîã Ä£GùNã Ê§Þ€®ãnZÄ ?[^--¤- -**

A los dos dias tal y como habian acordado llegaron Harry, Ginny y james a la casa de su amiga, les abrio la madre de esta quien los saludo muy amablemente y platico poco con ellos en lo que bajaban Hermione y lilyth, al bajar esta se despidio de su madre y salieron los 5 de la casa . 

-a donde vamos Harry?? – pregunto Hermione quien iba en la parte de atrás con los dos pequeños – ya veras herm te va a encantar- dijo este – oh no! Por favor Harry al mundo magico no!! – exclamo Hermione – por que no??, descuida a donde vamos no creo que no lo encontremos – dijo Ginny, Hermione se tranquilizo y confio en sus amigos, llegaron a un parque de diversiones muy grande Hermione no sabia de su existencia, bajaron del coche y entraron hasta para ella era fabuloso a lilyth y a james les brillaron los ojos al ver tanto juego divertido asi que no tardaron en pedirle a sus padres que los llevaran a cuanto juego se les ponia enfrente, sus padres muy obedientes los llevaban mientras platicaban muy a gusto cuando estos estaban arriba de alguna atracción.

-Hermione hay algo que debes de saber, es sobre ron – dijo Ginny muy seria – Hermione volteo a verla y suspiro – Ginny yo... en verdad no quiero saber nada de el desde aquel dia que lo deje jure que lo olvidaria para siempre – Hermione estaba viendo a lilyth – lo se, y bueno quisieramos saber por que tomaste esa decisión? – volvio a hablar la pelirroja, Hermione agacho la mirada y les conto Ginny estaba con la boca abierta de lo estaba escuchando y Harry estaba pensativo, en ese momento se detuvo el juego y este fue por los niños mientras que Ginny y Hermione se quedaban solas – Hermione pero eso no puede ser, el te amaba, no te pudo haber hecho eso – decia Ginny – yo tambien creia que me amaba, pero ya ves, por favor Ginny ya no quiero hablar de eso- si Hermione te comprendo, aunque es muy raro, tardo mucho en recuperase de tu partida , en fin entonces creo que no te afectara saber que el.... Hermione?? Me estas haciendo caso??? – la pelirroja miro hacia donde estaba viendo fijamente su amiga, ella estaba viendo a ron besandose con una joven que Ginny reconocio enseguida, miro a Hermione quien no decia nada – eso es lo que te queria decir, el se va a casar, por eso queria que le dijeras lo de ...- tio ron!!!! Se escucho un grito detrás de ellas era james quien tambien ya habia visto al pelirrojo y corria hacia el, Hermione reacciono cuando este volteo y la vio, rapidamente agarro a lilyth y empezo a caminar hacia la salida, Ginny se fue detrás de ella.

-esa era Hermione???- dijo el pelirrojo cuando Harry se cerco a el para agarrar a james – si, pero ya nos vamos anda james despidete de tu tio- dijo Harry ignorando por completo la presencia de la joven – pero Harry, donde se queda?, que hace aquí?, esa niña.... es su hija? – decia ron muy rapido y muy nervioso, cosa que su acompañante noto y ponia cada vez mas cara de enojada – si es su hija, y lo siento me tengo que ir, ron quiso ir detrás de Harry cuando se alejaba pero su novia no lo dejo de hecho empezaba a hacer muchas preguntas a lo que ron solo evadia.

Harry le pregunto a Hermione si queria irse a su casa y ella dijo que no, que primero llevaran  a los niños a comer algo, y asi lo hicieron, mientras estaban en el restaurant Harry recibio una llamada y se tuvo que ir dejando a Ginny con Hermione.

-Hermione estas muy callada – dijo Ginny – he?? No, lo que pasa es que – Hermione aceptalo te dolio ver a mi hermano con esa – dijo Ginny – hay Ginny, si, si me afecto, pero ya no tiene importancia, el ya va a hacer su vida, con ....- Parvati – dijo Ginny con algo de desprecio – Parvati!!- dijo Hermione muy sorprendida- si, como la odio, solo esta con el por que es famoso, Hermione no te das cuenta lo que te quiero decir??, el no la quiere, lo se – Ginny, si no la quisiera no se casaria con ella, es facil, y ahora si, quitate de la cabeza que algun dia hubieramos podido estar juntos los tres – dijo Hermione con cierta trizteza – pues no te voy a negar que lo pense en cuanto vi a la niña, pero no solo yo lo hize, tu tambien lo pensaste, pensaste que podia a ver alguna esperanza – Ginny! Por favor olvidalo, y perdoname pero me tengo que ir- abrazo a su amiga y llamo a la niña que estaba jugando con james y salio del establecimiento con lagrimas en lo ojos.

En otro lado de la ciudad un joven pelirrojo, quien se había peleado con su novia, al darse cuenta que este mostraba tanto interés en Hermione de la cual no habían sabido nada en años, le había pedido que la llevara a su casa, este no le reprocho nada y la llevo lo mas pronto posible, estaba en el balcón de su departamento, pensando, ¿estará casada?, será feliz?, por que no dejo que se le acercase?, por que lo había dejado aquel dia?, todas esas preguntas y mas llenaban la cabeza del pelirrojo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y supuso que sus padres sabrían donde estaría así que al dia siguiente iría a su casa por la mañana, tenia que verla, tenia que hablar con ella, aun no aceptaba que fuera feliz con otro, además había sido sido su imaginación o la niña era pelirroja, podria ser que esa niña fuera mi hija??, pero que demonios! Ella lo había dejado ya hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaba apunto de casarse con otra......

Al dia siguiente cuando salia de su departamento llego Parvati para llevarlo al ensayo de la boda, se le había olvidado por completo!!!, no tuvo mas opcion que ir, llegando a la iglesia le preguntaria a su hermana por Hermione.

En ese mismo momento Ginny llamo a casa de su amiga para saber como estaba pero ya no la encontro, se había regresado a estados unidos, dando un largo suspiro salio rumbo a la iglesia donde se llevaria a cabo el ensayo de la boda de su hermano.

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**


	5. Lã Vî§ìTå

**Ho0o0o0litas!!!!**

**Bueeeeeee**** no me tarde tanto esta vez ^^ mil thanks pa los ke leen este intento de ff XD en serio se los agradezco muxoooooo saluditosa  todos i aki va el sig cap!**

**Thanks**** pa merodeadora chi, pame-lita, sara melis y karla "mione" **

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

**––––•(-• Lã  Vî§ìTå  •-)•––––**

habian pasado algunos meses desde que Hermione habia ido a Inglaterra y visto a ron, gracias a Ginny se habia enterado de que su hermano habia tratado de averiguar donde vivia ella, y si estaba casada, tambien se habia enterado que  habian cambiado la fecha de la boda por compromisos de el, seria un mes después de lo planeado, _por que aun me duele el pensar que se casa con otra...por que??....por que aun lo quieres!! _ Se escuchaba una vocecita dentro de su cabeza _no eso no es cierto!!, o si??... oh! Estoy hecha un lio, ya no se ni lo que siento... si lo sabes que no quieras aceptarlo es otra cosa _le respondia la vocecita dentro de su cabeza el timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, se asomo a cuarto de lilyth para asegurase que estuviera bien, y fue a abrir la puerta,se quedo petrificada, un par de ojos azules la miraban atentamente, casi podia jurar que nisiquiera parpadeaban, intento cerrar la puerta pero el lo habia impedido, Hermione suspiro, estaba aterrada de que el estuviera alli frente a ella, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hablar, estuvieron asi unos minutos en silencio hasta que Hermione pudo articular palabra – que haces aquí?? Que quieres??- solo vengo a ver a mi hija- dijo ron muy seguro de si mismo- Hermione abrio los ojos como platos y palidecio, se empezo a poner nerviosa – tu hija, que estas loco?? Quien te ha dicho que yo tengo una hija tuya – hablo Hermione tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- Ginny me lo ha dicho, quiero verla, no puedes negar ese derecho soy su padre! – en ese momento la vecina se asomo ron habia hablado un poco mas fuerte de lo normal y estando a mitad del pasillo era logico que escuchara, Hermione solo sonrio y abrio mas la puerta permitiendo que ron entrara, lo hizo pasar a la sala.

-no es tu hija, lo que te dijo Ginny es mentira, tal vez te lo dijo solo para que no te cases con parvati- dijo Hermione mas tranquila –  ya veo....entonces no creo que te niegues a que conozca a la niña – dijo el, sabia que Hermione le estaba mintiendo, lo veia en sus ojos esos ojos que lo volvian loco, Hermione iba a hablar cuando vio a lilyth ya parada frente a ron, este estaba mirando a la niña con una gran ternura estaba apunto de que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, cuando agarro a la niña entre sus brazos – lilyth este señor – hablo Hermione – ed mi papa??- pregunto la niña mirando a Hermione y luego a ron, ella vio que cuando la niña miraba a ron se notaba cierto brillo en sus ojitos y se dibujaba una sonrisa, no podia! No podia decirle que no era su padre, pero...el se iba a casar, el la habia engañado, pero...demonios era su padre....solo asintio, ron ya no aguanto y se le salio esa lagrima que habia estado luchando por salir desde que vio a la niña, la pequeña alzo sus brazos hacia ron para que este la cargara ron no dudo ni un segundo, la barazo con mucho cuidado, sintio una felicidad tan inmensa al tener a esa pequeña en sus brazos, Hermione al ver la escena no pudo mas y cayo sobre el sillon se recargo sobre sus brazos y contemplo a ron con la pequeña.

Al cabo de unos minutos la niña se separo un poco de ron – ya no nos vas a dejad vedad- dijo con su voz tan tierna, ron suspiro y miro a Hermione – lilyth, puedo hablar con tu mami a solas??- dijo ron evadiendo la pregunta de la pequeña quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, el la bajo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama y se fue a su habitación.

Ron se sento en el sillon frente a Hermione otra vez el silencio reyno por unos momentos, pero ahora fue el quien lo rompio –Hermione por que? Por que me separaste de esa pequeña....por que no me dejaste estar a tu lado??- pregunto ron, ella sentia un gran dolor en esas palabras, no comprendia por que – Ron si esa niña es tu hija, pero esta sera la unica vez que la veas te recuerdo que te vas a casar, no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí, dile lo que sea a la niña no quiero verla sufrir por que no te pueda ver o por que no pueda estar contigo – dijo Hermione en un tono un tanto frio – NO! No me vas a separar de lilyth, escuchame bien Hermione esa niña es mi hija y no la voy a dejar solo por tus caprichos, esa niña no va a crecer sin padre – Hermione trato de reir pero no pudo, -esa niña tiene un padre que soy yo, me escuchaste bien, yo la tuve sola y asi la voy a cuidar – la tuviste sola por que tu asi lo quisiste por que te alejaste sin decir nada, por que te alejaste por no creer en mi!!- ron ya se habia levantado del sillon y de quien sabe donde saco una hoja de un periodico que parecia muy viejo – te alejaste por esto no?? – volvio a hablar enseñandole la hoja a Hermione, ella al verlo asintio y lo miro, .pero como puedes ser tan cinico ronald weasley me engañaste con esa y tiene el descaro de recordarmelo??- ahora era ella quien se habia levantado del sillon y se habia parado frente a el – mira quien escribio el articulo – dijo ron dandole la hoja , Hermione busco el nombre de quien lo habia escrito-_Parvati__ Patil –_ y eso que tiene que ver- pregunto ella – recuerdas unos dias antes de que fueran los mundiales esa fiesta a la que TU te negaste a asistir, por que NO querias que se supiera que eramos novios?? – Hermione asintio – tambien recordaras que yo no tenia ganas de ir y de que fuiste TU quien me convencio de ir – Hermione tambien asintio – bueno esa foto – señalo de nuevo la hoja – fue tomada en esa fiesta, donde habia mucha gente y donde Harry no se me despego en toda la noche, en esa misma fiesta estaba Parvati, quien se me insinuo y yo le dije que tenia novia – Hermione estaba muy atenta a lo que ron decia- ella no me creyo, y me beso yo la separe inmediatamente y me fui de ahí, después de unos dias me llego una lechuza diciendome que me iba arrepentir de haberla rechazado, ese dia salio esto en el profeta – volvio a señalar la hoja- Hermione estaba ida pensando, y si el tenia razon?? – por que he de creerte?? – dijo Hermione entre sollozos – por que es la verdad – dijo ron mirando fijamente los ojos de Hermione – por que nunca te engañaria pero sobre todo por que nunca deje de amarte- al terminar de decir esto Hermione se hecho a llorar habia sido una estupida todo ese tiempo pero un momento...por que entonces ahora se casaba con ella???, trato de calmarse un poco ya los dos estaban sentados nuevamente, -supongo que quieres saber por que me caso con ella?- volvio a hablar el, ella asintio – es ironico, acepte salir en una cita a ciegas con la prima de la novia de oliver y resulto ser ella, empezamos a salir hasta que se le metio la idea de que nos casaramos, la verdad ella esta embarazada – Hermione iba a decir algo estaba nuevamente molesta – pero ese hijo no es mio – atajo ron – quien es el padre no se, no me lo ha querido decir – por que aceptaste???- pregunto Hermione asombrada- por que ...ni yo lo se...tal vez al saber que no te volveria a ver, al saber que te habia perdido- ron solto un suspiro, Hermione estaba llorando de nuevo.

Que va a pasar ahora??- pregunto Hermione – ron la miro y le agarro las manos – Hermione te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, menos ahora -

Ron yo.....

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

**atte******

**Angeline Grint Weasley Lupin Akenhgarb**

**DE LAS 5 LOKAS LA MAS CUERDA Y UN POKO DESPISTADA**

**Maitre**** Marauder 2**

**pd****: plixx dejen reviews pa saber si les gusta!!! Al kabo no es muy difícil solo es apretar ese botoncin ke dice "go" a lado de submit review ^^**


	6. N¤ Sè®ã JÅmÃs

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

**hoooolaaaa****!! Vale vale! Ke no me he tardado tanto en actualizar ^^ voi mejorando en esto de subir los chaps rapido XD en fin no los aburrire solo kiero agradecer a karla "mione", saray, lucre, Sara meliss, les envio muchos besitos! Les estoi agradecidisisisiisisma por sus reviews i me da muchisimo gusto ke les guste esta historia ^^**

**buee**** komo siempre este cap lo dediko para mis amiguis las lokas a las kuales kiero mucho!!!**

**×÷·.·´¯`·)» N¤ $è®ã JÅmÃs«(·´¯`·.·**

Que va a pasar ahora??- pregunto Hermione – ron la miro y le agarro las manos – Hermione te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, menos ahora -

Ron yo…tu……. Tu te vas a casar, y contra eso no puedo, sea o no tu hijo tu le pediste matrimonio y le tienes que cumplir – dijo Hermione, ya habia destrozado su vida por no querer escuchar a ron, por huir de esa manera, no podia permitir destruir la vida de ella – hemione ella entendera, tiene que entender tenemos una hija- dijo ron volteando a ver por donde habia desaparecido la pequeña, por favor Hermione no me alejes de ella – volvio a hablar el. 

no ron, tu y yo..eso ya no sera posible, podras ver a lilyth cuando quieras, supongo que me odiara de por vida si te lo prohibo – dijo Hermione agachando la mirada – pero Hermione – alcanzo a hablar el pelirrojo, pero ella no le hizo caso, ya se habia ido por el mismo pasillo por el cual se fue la niña unos momentos antes, no tardo mucho cuando vio a la niña que corrio hacia el para abrazarlo, ron la cargo, y le dio un beso en la frente – eres tan bella como tu madre – dijo ron sonriendo, la niña tambien sonrio y se aferro a el – dide mi mami te ya te vad de nuemo- dijo entre sollozos – el la separo un poco, suspiro y se sento dejando a lilyth en sus piernas – mira amor, se que no he estado con tigo en todo este tiempo – si, mi mami me dido que podque tabajas muto – interrumpio la niña, el asintio con la cabeza- asi es mi niña, porel momento no me puedo quedar debo volver a Inglaterra donde vivo – dode viven dos abuedos!- volvio a hablar lilyth – ron sonrio y pensaba si el seria asi de pequeño – si tambien ahí viven tus abuelos, y te prometo que pronto regresare para estar contigo mas tiempo – la niña lo miro a los ojos – NO!  No quiedo te te vayas, quiedo etar cotigo papi!!- la niña empezo a llorar, Hermione que habia estado viendo todo desde la cocina salio para ver que le pasaba a la niña, en ese momento sono el timbre, ron abrazo a la niña y le dijo algo al oido lo que hizo que la niña se calmara un poco – Ginny! Pero que!! – se escucho desde la puerta, después de unos instantes Ginny y james aparecieron detrás de una pared, Ginny miro a su hermano que tenia a la niña en sus brazos y sonrio james corrio hacia ellos y lilyth levanto un poco la cabeza – hay ron ya la hiciste llorar! – dijo la pelirroja en tono de burla, la niña sonrio al igual que el y abrazo a su tia- bueno a que se debe tu agradable visita – dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny – bueee la verdad queria asegurarme que ustedes dos no se mataran frente a la niña – dijo esta sonriendo – pero veo que estan bien asi que me voy – volvio a hablar, Hermione rio, si virginia weasley te voy a creer que vajaste a otro continente solo para que tu hermano no muriera – dijo Hermione – oye!- se escucho quejarse a ron- los tres sonrieron, james ya se habia puesto a jugar con lilyth a un lado de ron, la niña no soltaba a su papa lo que se le hacia curioso a Hermione – bueno Hermione quiero pedirte que me dejes llevarme a la niña – dijo ron después de ver un rato a los niños – que que???o_O, pero estas loco!!!- dijo Hermione un poco exaltada lo que hizo que lilyth se levantara y se aferrara nuevamente a ron – tranquila por favor, solo unos dias, para que mis padres la conozcan- si por poco y se viene toda la tropa weasley con nostros – dijo Ginny recordando cuando habia hablado con sus papas de la lilyth, y rio, Hermione miro a su amiga y luego miro a la niña, suspiro, - pero esta muy pequeña, que tal si se enferma, o le pasa algo- dijo Hermione viendo a la niña, en eso Ginny hablo- recuerda que estara con migo Hermione, y yo soy madre- pero Ginny no termino de hablar por que ron lo hizo – ven con nosotros entonces- Hermione lo miro sorprendida- no, ron, yo, no, no puedo, debo trabajar, y ademas lilyth empieza el colegio y..- empieza dentro de un mes Hermione no seas histerica, a demas es mi hija no??, podre cuidarla y con la ayuda de Ginny saldremos adelante, ademas solo seran unos dias no años ¬¬- volvio a  hablar ron – ademas estaras muy ocupado con la boda y no creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia que andes con la niña todo el tiempo- termino Hermione decidida a no dejar que lilyth se fuera con ron, y Ginny iba a empezar a hablar sobre lo de la boda de su hermano pero ron lo noto y le hizo una seña para que se callara, la pelirroja solo miro a Hermione con reproche- bien, entonces me permites tu telefono por que supongo que no tienes una lechuza, ademas de que creo que esto sera mas rapido en estos momentos, tendre que avisarles a mis padres que se vengan al igual que a parvati, no creo que le moleste que nos casemos aquí en america- dijo ron muy tranquilo,a Hermione casi se le sale el corazon pero no dijo nada y Ginny no aguanto mas – estas loco ronald weasley, nosotros nos vamos, no podemos cambiar todo de un dia para otro, de hecho tenia la esperanza de que todo se cancelara, pero veo que no- miro a Hermione que estaba mas blanca de lo normal- pero Ginny! Yo quiero estar con mi hija!! Y si su madre no me deja llevarmela pues que todos vengan- volvio a hablar el pelirrojo, Hermione suspiro- bien se puede ir contigo – la niña solto a ron y abrazo a Hermione, ella era la mas entretenida ene sa conversación y aunque era muy pequeña comprendia perfectamente de que hablaban, a ron se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a Ginny tambien, Hermione volvio a suspirar y sin decirles nada, se fue hacia la habitación de la niña para hacer una maleta, no tardo mucho cuando regreso con ellos a la sala, -bien aquí esta su maleta, lilyth, quiero que te portes muy bien, no quiero que hagas travesuras y que obedezcas a tu papa y a tu tia en todo esta bien???- la niña asintio- ha tambien quiero que le hagas a tus abuelos- la niña volvio a asentir y abrazo de nuevo a su mama que estaba apunto de llorar- cueidala mucho ron que si le pasa algo te mato!- dijo la castaña muy seria, ron se iba a acercar para abrazarla pero Hermione se volteo para abrazar a james y a Ginny, después de 10 minutos ellos se habian ido, Hermione se fue a su recara se recosto en su cama, aun estaba en show por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, al ver a ron en su departamento, que supiera lo de la niña, al verlos abrazados y la niña aferrada a el como si fuera su tesoro, eran imágenes que no podia borrar de su mente, empezo a llorar, por que era tan estupida!, queria salir hacia el hotel en busca de el y decirle que no se fuera que se quedara a su lado, para que se hacia tonta si ella lo amaba, si nunca dejo de quererlo, pero no podia, como se lo dijo a el unas horas antes fuera o no su hijo el habia hecho un compromiso, y ella no lo romperia, estaba destrozada, no tardo mucho en dormirse.

No muy lejos de ahí en un hotel estaba el sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo a su pequeña niña dormir, aun no se la creia, estaba como en las nubes cuando su hermana entro en la habitación – ya ve a dormir, yo me quedare aquí con lilyth, no te preocupes- le dijo Ginny a ron- no yo aquí me quedo solo estaremos unos dias juntos y no me pienso separar de ella – le dijo el pelirrojo – eres un tonto – le dijo ella- lo se virginia, crei que al ser padre me asustaria que no sabria como reaccionar o controlarme, pero mirame tengo enfrente  ala niña mas bella del mundo y es mi hija! Y soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, no estoy asustado no de esto..- hay hermano si yo te pudiera ayudar, sabes que lo haria, la verdad no entiendo a Hermione, ella te quiere, lo se!, pero es tan orgullosa y terca que piensa que si te pide quedarte con ella arriunaria la vida de *suspiro* parvati- dijo ella moviendo a su hermano para sentarse ella tambien en la cama- bueno pero ya no tiene caso pensar en eso, creo que ya lo unico que impediria mi boda con parvati sera un milagro- Ginny miro fijamente a su hermano y dijo para si misma –un milagro, esperemos que suceda alguno—dijiste algo?- le pregunto ron- no nada, anda ya acuestate que es muy tarde y no sera facil viajar con dos niños- le dijo ella y ron salio de la habitación mas dormido que despierto, Ginny se acomodo en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a lilyth y se durmió tambien.

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

Atte

**Angeline**** Grint Weasley Lupin Akenhgarb**

**DE LAS 5 LOKAS LA MAS KUERDA Y UN POKO DESPISTADA**

**Maitre**** marauder 2**

Por cierto lean el ff harry potter y las lokas al atake?? O_o esta muuuy diver!!

I actitudes de neferura esta genial!!


	7. Mi HiJa

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

**·!¦[· M¦ Hîjå  ·]¦!·**

al día siguiente los dos pelirrojos salieron muy temprano del hotel con los dos pequeños, lilyth al contrario de lo que habían pensado Ron y Ginny iba muy contenta, no se despegaba de su papa para nada y por nada, llegaron al aeropuerto de esa ciudad ya que Ginny había convencido a su hermano que esa seria la mejor manera y la mas segura para que su hija viajara así que no tardaron en comprar los boletos y subir al avión, en esa misma ciudad Hermione se levantaba un poco sobresaltada por no sentir a la niña, pero pronto se le paso al recordar lo que apenas hacia unas horas había pasado, aunque se sentía un poco mal por haber dejado a su hija ir así sin mas, bien sabia que no le pasaría nada a un lado de Ginny y mucho menos a un lado de ron, suspiro, jamás se imagino nada de lo que habían hablado esa noche y se sentía tan culpable de lo que habían pasado tanto uno como otro, no se sentía con ánimos para nada así que llamo a su lechuza y envió un mensaje a su oficina, ella no iría a trabajar ese día y quizás al día siguiente tampoco.

Pasadas varias horas de vuelo, en el cual lilyth iba feliz por que iba platicando y jugando con su padre y con su tía, llegaron a Inglaterra, en cuanto pisaron tierra, Ron casi besa el piso, a el para nada le gustaba viajar por esos métodos muggles, Ginny le venia haciendo burla a su hermano y acordaron llegar al caldero chorreante para pasar ahí la noche, ya era algo tarde para que todavía tuvieran que agarrar un tren para llegar a la madriguera, ya que querían que Lilyth no se sintiera incomoda viajando por otros métodos, aun no sabían si Hermione le había dicho a su hija que era una bruja y que la niña conocía ese mundo, así que ya instalados en la posada escribieron a sus padres que irían al día siguiente al mediodía, junto con lilyth , así se despidieron y e fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente  partieron rumbo a la madriguera, a la hora que llegaron no estaba nadie en la casa, Ginny aprovecho para hablarle a Harry para que llegara mas tarde ahí, estaban en la sala, Lilyth y james estaban felices de la vida jugando en la alfombrita que había frente  a los sillones, ron estaba en la cocina y Ginny estaba bajando los escalones cuando sonó el timbre, ella por ser la mas próxima a la puerta grito que ella abría, al hacerlo se encontró de cara con Parvati quien parecía no haber pegado el ojo en varios días.

-y tu hermano??- dijo en tono molesto Parvati- salio- dijo la pelirroja secamente- bien, que me vas a dejar aquí en la puerta o me vas a invitar a pasar??- dijo de nuevo Parvati- pues la verdad será mejor que te vayas pronto llegaran los de la familia por que habrá reunión- dijo Ginny dibujando una sonrisa- ha! Pues mejor ya que recuerda que pronto seré esposa de tu hermano y seré parte de esta familia no lo olvides-dijo Parvati resaltando las palabras seré y familia – pues si pero como aun no lo eres adiós – y le cerro la puerta en la cara, Parvati solo soltó un bufido y enojadísima se desapareció Ginny se dirigió a la cocina con una gran sonrisa, en ese instante se escuchó un grito proveniente de la sala, era Lilyth tanto ron como Hermione corrieron a ver que le había pasad a la pequeña y notaron que sus padres acababan de llegar- ron agarro ala pequeña y le dijo que no se asustara que eran sus abuelos a lo cual la niña sonrió y se soltó de los brazos de ron para correr hacia el par de adultos que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Después de la cena en la que lilyth se la paso maravillando y apuntando cuanta cosa volaba por su cabeza o por la de los demás, ante la mirada divertida de los gemelos quienes aprovecharon para regalarle una varita de juguete, volvió a sonar la puerta, esta vez George fue quien se levanto a abrir, era de nuevo Parvati – hola- dijo el pelirrojo sin su acostumbrado tono de gracia – hola Fred, esta ron??- este..no soy Fred ¬¬ y si esta Ron ahorita le hablo, en ese momento otro pelirrojo se asomo, era ron quien traía a la niña en brazos- hola Parvati – dijo este ante la mirada atónita de Parvati al verlo con la niña, lilyth al ver a la joven se aferro mas a su padre y susurro algo como esta señora nu me guta, - hola amor, ya llegaron tus hermanos??, por que no me habías dicho!- dijo esta indignada- mis hermanos??- dijo ron – haaa no, es mejor que pases- y diciendo esto ron paso a la chica a la sala, ya sentados, Parvati lo miraba esperando respuesta alguna, el pelirrojo suspiro, y hablo.

-Parvati te presento a Lilyth……… - este tenia una gran sonrisa pero al ver que su prometida seguía con cara de intriga volvió a hablar – Mi hija- 

-EXPLICATE RONDALD WEASLEY COMO ES QUE ESTA MOCOSA  ES TU HIJA!!!!!- Parvati ya se había levantado del sillón y pegaba de gritos, ante esto lilyth se aferro mas a ron y empezó a llorar, ron intento calmarla, pero los gritos de Parvati – PERO ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!!- no ayudaban en mucho a la pequeña, Ginny al escuchar los gritos fue a la sala para quitarle la niña a ron, no sin antes mirar a la joven con desprecio, cosa que ella noto pero ron mas que darle la niña a Ginny se aferro a ella la agarro entre brazos y hablo – si dejaras de gritar como histérica te lo explicaría, además Parvati tranquila que te hace daño en tu estado- Parvati se calmo un poco pero aun seguía bastante molesta, Ginny la miraba intrigante, Ron le hizo un gesto a la pelirroja que esta salio de la sala para irse de nuevo a la cocina Ron siguió hablando- no es ninguna broma de mal gusto creedme es mi hija, te lo hubiera dicho antes pero ni yo mismo estaba enterado de su existencia – en eso Parvati lo interrumpio – Y bien quien es la madre de esta…niña – Ron miro a la niña, era idéntica a Hermione bueno solo por el cabello que era rojo como el suyo, Ron dudo un momento pero tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar de quien era la madre de la niña así que para que tardarse mas – Parvati la madre de mi hija es Hermione, Hermione Granger – solo vio como Parvati cambiaba de colores se levantaba i salía como rayo de la casa la niña miro a Ron –esa señoda un me gusta papi – y lo abrazo de nuevo Ron solo suspiro y se fue a la cocina con su hermana.

**-¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -- -¤--^][^--¤- -- - --^[]^-- - -**

**ÄngêL¦nE**** Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN**

**· Røn'§ Løvê® ûnK ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 4 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**


End file.
